Hoenn Battle Frontier
by Capt John Price
Summary: After getting destroyed by Tobias's Darkrai, Ash has been looking for a new adventure or a region to explore.He then decides that maybe revisiting an older region may not be so bad after all. With some old friends right beside him and some new ones as well, there is about to be a whole new saga about to unfold.


Hey guys, if you have been following my fics then you know that I like to try out different fandoms. I have been interested in the Pokemon community for some time so yeah. I do not own Pokemon or any of its related properties. Flashbacks are in _Italics_, thoughts are underlined.

"Charizard, use fire blast at Steelix!" Ash commanded his Charizard to attack as his opponent's Steelix was recharging from its earlier hyper beam.

Who was Ash battling exactly? Well as he lost the semi final match with Tobias, he was now fighting it out for 3rd place with the loser of the other semi final, Leonard.

"Steelix, hang in there and counter with a thunder!" Leonard shouted at his pokemon to attack Charizard.

_Unlike the heavy loss to Tobias, Ash actually dominated the match against Leonard. Leonard, a pokemon league rookie had started with an Electrivire while Ash started things off with his Donphan._

_Donphan made light work of his opponent which forced Leonard to use his second pokemon, a Lapras. Ash had wisely switched to Pikachu who knocked Lapras out after an intense battle._

_Leonard then sent out his Tyranitar, which Ash replied with his Torterra. The two pokemon were very evenly matched, and a combined blast of Leaf Storm and Dark Pulse eventually knocked out the both of them._

_Leonard then sent out a Staraptor which was very quickly taken out by Ash's Glalie. With the score at 4-1 in Ash's favour, Leonard then used an Alakazam. Ash sent out Donphan and Pikauchu who despite weakening said Alakazam, both were knocked out._

_Glalie eventually managed to knock Alakazam out with a Dark Pulse and Steelix was Leonard's final pokemon. After congratulating his Glalie, Ash decided to send out his Charizard._

"That was a devastating Thunder by Steelix! Can Charizard survive and finish the job?" The commentator reported.

Charizard was shaken but shrugged it off and used a Flamethrower. Leonard was nervous as he knew Steelix was losing this battle fast.

"Wow, Brock. I really hate to jinx it but this has been Ash's easiest league battle to date." Dawn commented to Brock as Piplup was cheering his friends on.

"You're right, Dawn. But Ash has got to be careful. Ash had been a little complacent when facing that Alakazam, but as long as Ash remains focused he has this match in the back." Brock said to Dawn who nodded in agreement.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Charizard wins, and with Ash Ketchum still having 3 active pokemon he is the winner." The official announced to the cheers from the fans.

"There you have it, folks. After a very encouraging battle with Tobias, Ketchum has shown that he really has potential to be a future champion by dominating this 3rd place match." The commentator said.

"Great job, Charizard! You have been great, I can see much improvement from you." Ash told his pokemon before going over to congratulate his opponent.

The rest of the tournament went by quickly. Ash and his friends had watched the championship match and cheered Tobias on. Ash also took part in his first ever prize giving ceremony, as he finished 3rd.

After making a quick stop at Twinleaf town so that Dawn could say hello to her mother, who congratulated her on her incredible runner-up finish. Dawn then decided she wanted to travel with Ash again, so she followed him and Brock back to Kanto.

"So Ash, what are you planning on doing when you are all rested up? I mean, I know you won't just decide to sit at home for a few months." Dawn teased Ash as they were leaning on the railing and looking out over the ocean.

"I don't know, Dawn. I was thinking after I visit some friends that I could go and revisit Hoenn or even Kanto. I always liked it there and Kanto is home sweet home after all. maybe go re-challenge the league. Would you like to come with? They do have a contest circuit there." Ash asked his travelling companion and let go of his half-ribbon, which was luckily went unnoticed by Dawn.

Brock then separated from the group so he could return home and check on the gym. After bidding their goodbyes, Ash and Dawn then started the long trek back to Pallet Town.

"Scott, is that you? What are you doing here?" Ash asked his friend really surprised and wondered why was he back in Kanto.

"Hey Ash, I'm just checking on the Battle Frontier facilities here in Kanto. After it became such a hit, I decided to open one in Hoenn. Since you were the first one to beat all Frontier facilities, I would like you to be there for the grand opening in Petalburg City." Scott told Ash.

"Hmm, I will give it some thought. I might probably challenge that Battle Frontier as well, I hope that it's different. Got to go, Scott." Ash bid Scott goodbye.

After telling Dawn the summarised story of how he conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier, she was really impressed. The two friends then made a detour to Fuschia City to meet 'an old friend' of Ash's before flying to Viridian City.

"Hey, Anthony is it? It has been awhile, but is it possible for me to get my Primeape back?" Ash told the head of the gym.

"My my, Ash Ketchum. It has been what 4 years already? I think it should be fine with me, I will go and get Primeape's opinion on this." Anthony then went to get Primeape.

"So, Ash? What's the story with this Primeape of yours?" Dawn asked Ash curiously.

Ash then told Dawn the story and the few adventures that he had with his Primeape. Just then, Ash was reunited with Primeape. It took Primeape a moment to recognize Ash, but when he did he when up and hugged Ash.

Anthony gave Primeape's pokeball and the duo bid goodbye to the 3-time P1 grand prix winner. Ash then recalled his Primeape to send him to Professor Oak's and got his Staraptor to send him to Viridian City.

"Ash, why didn't we just fly straight to Pallet Town? Wouldn't that have saved us an hour or so in walking?" Dawn complained but she enjoyed spending time with her good friend nonetheless.

"I think it was somewhere around here... there you are girl. Pikachu, send a thunderbolt up to the sky but don't hit Pidgeot." Ash said to himself before instructing his starter pokemon.

Ash soon had a very tearful reunion with another one of his original batch of pokemon. He apologized to Pidgeot but she just was just so happy that her trainer had finally come to get her.

Dawn and Ash eventually reached the Ketchum residence and found a very surprising face there waiting for them.

"May? What are you doing here?" Ash and Dawn both blurted out while May just laughed at the two of them.

Well, that's the first chapter. I know it seems a little rushed but yeah, just wanted to set up the story in one chapter. So, tell me what pokemon team you want Ash to bring to Hoenn, who should follow Ash there and what you think about this story. Until next time.


End file.
